


Computer Trouble

by Lokis_Purple_Rose



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Computer Trouble, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lighthearted, My First Good Omens Fic, You Decide, friends or lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokis_Purple_Rose/pseuds/Lokis_Purple_Rose
Summary: Crowley is surprised when Aziraphale requests help with his computer. It turns out to be a challenge.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Computer Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone!  
> This is the first time I've ever shared my fanfiction with the world, so I hope you enjoy it!   
> Feedback is always appreciated!

Crowley was laying sprawled out on the vintage sofa in the backroom of Aziraphale’s bookshop. It was a position he called “comfortable” but Az had called “torturous”. He was casually scrolling through his phone. (Brilliant invention, social media, the show-offs, the envy, the blatant lies, had he still been working for Hell he would have definitely taken credit for it.) It was a perfectly lazy afternoon.

There were odd sounds coming from the front of the bookshop. Az had taken to keeping the shop closed most all the time anymore, but Crowley usually stayed in the back room just in case. (It wasn’t that he didn’t like people, it was just that he didn’t like book-people. With one shining angelic exception, of course.)

The sounds however, did not sound like customers, or even the sound of an angel thumbing through dusty old pages. No, these sounds were more of a “harumph” and an incessant ticking of plastic sound. There was also the occasional, “blast” and “oh dear”.

Though Crowley was a bit curious, he was also quite lazy and had no intention of getting off that sofa for something so trivial. A few more minutes passed by when he finally heard:

“Crowley?”

“Yeah Angel?” He replied absently, still fixated on the screen in front of him.

“I need your help.”

Crowley frowned. He wasn’t sure how much help he could be in a bookshop but Aziraphale continued.

“I’m trying to use my computer.”

His mouth gaped. Suddenly infused with new energy he climbed off the sofa and headed into the other room.

“Sorry, you need help with your what?” 

Az turned around in his chair reading glasses setting gently on the end of his nose.

“My computer!”

Crowley leaned a bit to see around him and there on the desk was a mint condition Macintosh II. He was stunned into silence for a brief moment.

“That’s not a computer, that’s an antique!”

“What do you mean? I only bought it a few years ago!” Az replied indignantly.

Crowley stepped closer to get a better look at the bulky monstrosity. Thinking about the sleek device in his pocket being the descendent of this underpowered switchboard, well, it was no wonder that most of the humans now believed in evolution.

“By a few, you mean about 30 right?” He stood behind Az, looking at the little rounded-glass screen and the black screen that was waiting for commands to be typed in green letters. 

Az was still for a moment, thinking. 

“I bought it not long before we averted the apocalypse. So it isn’t very old!”

“Angel, in computer years, that’s ancient.”

“But it’s practically brand new! There isn’t a scratch on it and I only used it once before.”

Crowley was pinching the bridge of his nose. Az was not getting this.

“What are you trying to do with it anyway?”

“I want to see the internet.” He stated with great seriousness and conviction.

He could barely suppress his laughter at that.

“It can’t do that.”

Az pouted. 

“But the man at the bookstore said all I needed was a computer and it would open a portal so I could see the internet.”

“I really doubt that’s what he said. Anyway, you’ve never been interested in the internet before.”

“You didn’t tell me it was FULL OF BOOKS!”

Crowley heaved a fond, if exasperated, sigh. “Well, regardless, that computer will not get you on the internet.”

“But there’s nothing wrong with it! It’s hardly been used.”

“It doesn’t matter that there’s nothing wrong with it. It doesn’t even speak the same language as modern computers. Look, say that today’s computers speak English, your computer speaks Sumarian.”

Aziraphale looked at him uncomprehendingly.

“I can’t see why this practically new machine isn’t every bit as good as any other one.”

“It doesn’t even have a Wi-Fi button!” He insisted.

Az was unmoved, he was resolute that this computer would show him the internet.

Crowley sighed. And that is the story of how he spent an entire afternoon working curses and miracles to connect a thirty-year old computer to the internet. He even miraculously connected to the Wi-Fi in the shop next door. He was still a demon after all.

When he had finished, he showed Az how to use it and the reply he received was.

“See? I told you it was brand new.”

Heaving a large sigh, he left the angel to his new “portal”.

“I’m going to go take a nap.”


End file.
